powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Yang
''Hear our roar! Evolved fangs, Mesozoic red!" "It's going to get wild, try and stop me!" Rick Yang is the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers Mesozoic. Background For all his life he traveled with his father, a paleontologist, for all the world, until one day James (the father) decided that was time to Rick to have a normal life, with friends, a school etc... So during a visit to the city of rockmount his father leaved him with his uncle but giving to Rick an amber pendant (which will be his greatest treasure) and saying to him to follow the path of the giant beasts. After that James continued to travel around the world, but without Rick. The day the bioneycles attacked the city was his first school day and he had no time to study that day becuse his sense of justice was more strong then his will to go to school, and so he fighted the pesoldiers. Pteryx and Tommy noted his bravery and so they saved him from the villains and did the proposal to make him the red ranger. He accepted, and to become the red ranger he had to fight the Mesozord BiTe-Rex in an island but he managed to do that, and as a reward he became a ranger. Being a ranger he befriended with his teammates and then he managed to adapt himself to the school. After help George to get his big amber from AyGalleon he and his teammates discovered that the rock of his pendant and George's amber are related an then they started to research to discover what is the secret beyond them. One day his father returned but only to cheer him up in mode to defeat the monster and to give to Pteryx an strange packet. After meeting Charlotte Phlynn he fell in love with her (being matched but without knowing it). Arsenal Mesozoic Morpher: His cell phone-like morphing device. Mesozoic Batteries: Battery-like objects holding the spirits of the dinosaurs that allows to him to morph, do special attacks, call the zords, make the zords enter in combat mode and combine the zords to form the Megazords. Mesozoic Blaster:His blaster weapon. Mesozoic Saber: His blade Weapon. Mesozoic Cannon: The combination of the Mesozoic Blaster and the Mesozoic Saber. BiTe-Rex Striker: His personal weapon. Bowgun Striker: The combination of the BiTe-Rex Striker and the ParaShot Bowgun DeinoChaser: His copy of the motorcycle formed by the Mesozords Deino and NyChaser. KentroSpiker Blade: The combination of all the personal weapons of the five main rangers. Groundosuchus Armor: A special armor that can be used only in the weapon mode and serves to destroy hard things. BiTe-Rex Blaster:A special blaster that allows to the Red Ranger to use the Party Battlizer Party Battlizer: A special armor created combining the power of the Mesozords, creating special Mesozoic batteries for special attacks and activate the battlizer, and also Mesozords-themed weapons activated by the normal Mesozords Mesozoic batteries. The battlizer has 5 forms: Normal form: The "common" form with only the power of BiTe-Rex, but two times more. Mega form: This form has the Normal form armor but with a StegoSmash-themed weapon and a DrillCeratops-themed weapon.(a shield and a drill respectively) Western form: This form has the Normal form armor but with a ParaShot-themed weapon and a VeloCut-themed weapon.(a blaster and a claw respectively) Macho form: This form has the Normal form armor but with a AnkyloHard-themed weapon and a DrillCeratops-themed weapon.(a Hammer and a drill respectively) Kung-Fu form: This form has the Normal form armor but with a AnkyloHard-themed weapon and a PowChycephalosaurus-themed weapon.(a hammer and a mace respectively). Zords BiTe-Rex Mesozord. Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Mesozoic